


It's my turn

by GBHoltzFan



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBHoltzFan/pseuds/GBHoltzFan
Summary: As the sun is rising, Erin makes love to Jillian. Simple, no plot, all smut.





	

"My turn, love." 

Holtz responds with a smile, rolling on her back, placing one arm under her head. 

The morning sun softly lights up the room. Leaning on her elbow, Erin looks lovingly at this beautiful woman laying next to her. Strands of blond hair are all over the pillow. Her lover's face is relaxed, her blue eyes barely opened. She's smiling, the tip of her tongue running over her bottom lip, inviting. Erin covers her mouth with hers.

Erin runs her fingers on the side of Holtz' face. Holtz inhales and exhales slowly, enjoying the moment. 

Erin hand moves down Holtz's neck, to her shoulder. 

She nudges Holtz' head to the side, nips the neck just below the ear. 

Still aroused from taking Erin apart earlier, a soft moan escapes from Holtz: she feels her breasts harden. Erin's mouth has moved down to the base of her throat, where she licks and kisses. 

Erin rubs her cheek against the top of Holtz' breasts. It is so so soft, so sensual. She takes a deep breath to slow herself while moving her hand to caress Holtz shoulder, down her arm. She brings Holtz' hand to her mouth, kisses it, slowly inserts Holtz' index and middle fingers in her mouth, twirling her tongue around the digits, sucking. She knows it will drive the engineer crazy with anticipation. It does.

Holtz shivers and groans. Her hips move, slightly arching her back. This is torture. She moves the arm on which her head was resting around to Erin's back pulling Erin to her.

Erin half rolls on Holtz, placing her elbows on either sides of Holtz. She rests her lower body on the smaller woman, feeling her hips and belly against hers. She swings a leg between her lover's. With Erin's hovering over her breasts, it takes every bit of self control to stop Holtz from sneaking a hand between them.

Erin drags her tongue along the underside of Holtz' breasts, tasting the softness. She takes into her mouth as much breast as she can, closing her lips and caressing the nipple with her tongue. She starts a stop and go pumping motion with her lips and her mouth, increasing the pressure gradually until she feels Holtz' belly muscles contract with each wave of pleasure while Holtz tries to no avail to find some relief by rubbing herself on Erin's thigh.

"Arrrgggg Babe" escapes from Holtz. Her eyes and mouth are shut tight, her jaw muscles tense.

Erin switches breast, repeating the same moves. She knows how sensitive her lover's breasts are and takes full advantage of it. Holtz starts digging her nails in Erin's back. 

"Easy, Tiger" she says with a smile. Holtz exhales letting out a growl.

Erin slides further down on her lover's body, kissing, licking and nipping as she goes, her hands covering Hotz's breast, kneading gently, her thumbs paying special attention the now very aroused nipples. 

She rests her forehead for a moment on Holtz's lower body : she's so fucking turned on by Holtz. She slips her shoulders under Holtz's leg, pulls her to the edge of the bed, lifts her back-end and slips a pillow under it. She wants full access. She kneels on the floor between Holtz legs, slips her shoulders under them, lifting Holtz, pulling her to her face. She smiles as she stares at the dripping wet pink labia: the clitoris is engorged, sticking out between the folds, begging for attention. She feels the pulsing heat emanating from Holtz' center. 

"Er Please" moans Holtz.

She lays her tongue flat, drags it, back to front, repeats, curling her tongue to scoup the creamy fluid, then teasingly flicks her tongue around Holtz' clitoris. 

Holtz is squirming, wanting to make contact, to get some relief. 

Erin grabs her by the hips, pushing down. 

"Jillian, you're so fucking beautiful, you're so fucking wet for me. You want my tongue?"

"Yes"

"Like this?" as she starts to tongue fuck her hard, not waiting for an answer.

Holtz' head trashes side to side. "I'm so close. My cli" 

Holtz doesn't get to pronounce the "t". Erin closes in on the bud, alternating sucks and quick tongue flicks. 

The moans get louder. She tenses up, her leg muscles start to shake. Oh yeah, she's there. 

"Jesus, oh fuck yes, oh yeah, fuuuuckkkkk Erin, I'm coming." She's one loud woman.

Erin raises her eyes to look at her lover. This is the moment. She easily slips two fingers in, twisting and curling just so, hitting Holtz G-spot to enhance and prolong her orgasm. Holtz buck into her fingers, tightening around them, squeezing Erin's head with her legs. 

Out of breath, she screams a last "Erin" before collapsing, every bone turning to jello.

Slowly Erin removes her fingers. With her tongue, she cleans Holtz before helping her move up, towards the headboard. She holds her in her arms, pressed against her, tenderly, feeling the aftershocks run through Jillian. They share a loving kiss, whispering "I love you" to each other, satiated, resting, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never ever written smut before. Your comments are welcome - be kind :-)


End file.
